Team Evil
There are five sinners that Ammut needs to rise from the underworld. A sinner is a person without a soul or a moral compass. They only want to cause chaos and serve Ammut and Robert. From observation, it seems that the nicer the person is, the worse of a sinner they become, i.e. Mr. Sweet, Fabian, and Alfie. This is because when they had their souls, they held back all bad or evil thoughts and knew when to say it and who to say it to or they wouldn't say it at all, making them nice. But now that they're evil nothing is stoping them from saying the thoughts that form in their heads and they don't care if they hurt someones feelings. Someone like Victor or Patricia may not have done this as much, so the evil versions of themselves aren't much different. Contents hide 1 The Five Sins 2 The Sinners 2.1 Victor: 2.2 Patricia: 2.3 Mr Sweet: 2.4 Fabian: 2.5 Alfie: 3 How they were captured 3.1 Victor 3.2 Patricia 3.3 Mr. Sweet 3.4 Fabian 3.5 Alfie 4 Other Sinners 5 Comments The Five SinsEdit Greed Greed is the desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of value with the intention of only keeping it to yourself. Jealousy/Envy Jealousy is negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety where you would want to obtain something you lack and that someone else has. Jealousy and envy have distinct denotations, but are commonly known as synonyms. Spite Spite is the malicious desire to harm, annoy, frustrate, or humilate a person. Pride Pride is the high and unlimited opinion of your own dignity and superiority. Anger/Wrath Anger and wrath are extreme displeasure caused by vengeance. The SinnersEdit Victor:Edit Sin: Greed Captured by: Frobisher Patricia:Edit Sin: Spite Captured by: Denby Mr Sweet:Edit Sin: Jealousy Captured by: Victor and Denby Fabian:Edit Sin: Pride Captured by: Frobisher Alfie:Edit Sin: Anger Captured by: Frobisher, Victor, and Denby How they were capturedEdit Victor is the first sinner, the sinner of greed Added by Nickrocks543 VictorEdit After learning that Frobisher was indeed free, he went to him and asked to work with him. He told him Caroline was a liar and was holding them back and that Frobisher and himself should work together. When asked if he were greedy, Victor told Frobisher he was and Frobisher pushed him into the sarcophagus, making Victor his first sinner. PatriciaEdit Ms. Denby dropped hints here and there to Patricia that Eddie may have been cheating on her. Ms.Denby then wrote Patricia the second sinner, the sinner of Spite Added by HOAFan2016 fake love letters and began messaging Eddie. Finally, she gave the laptop to Patricia, knowing that she'll through the messages. Heartbroken and angry, Patricia ran off. Though it is not shown, we assume that after she ran off crying Denby had grabbed her, pulled her into the gatehous and pushed her into the sarcaphogis after Patricia admitted her sin. It was also shown in one of Eddie's visions, that Patricia was pushed into the sarcophagus by Ms. Denby. Mr. SweetEdit Mr. Sweet is the third sinner, the sinner of Envy Added by Isys777 He walked into Victor's office to see Denby and Victor eating. He was jealous and upset that he wasn't invited to eat with them. Denby and Victor took him to the gatehouse claiming that they had lunch plans when in fact they wanted to make him their third sinner. He is the sinner of jealousy. FabianEdit Frobisher came to him at Anubis House asking for his help seemingly dying. He claimed he needed his tank. Fabian the fourth sinner the sinner of pride Added by Isys777 Frobisher told Fabian he would carry on with his work and that he trusted only him. Then he took Fabian to the gate house and tricked him into going into the chamber where he revealed he was faking the entire time. He told Fabian he should be ashamed. Fabian wasn't ashamed but in fact proud. Fabian is then pushed into the sarcophagus where Frobishar later tells him they didn't want him for shame, they wanted him for Pride. He is the sinner of pride. AlfieEdit Alfie is the fifth and final sinner, the sinner for Anger Added by Isys777 Alfie is searching for his artifact in the gatehouse when caught by Frobisher. Alfie tries to make a run for it with his artifact, but Frobisher holds a grip on him. Eddie and KT appear and take Alfie's artifact while Frobisher takes Alfie up to the tank room. Alfie tells Frobisher, Victor, and Denby that they can't capture him due to the fact that he hasn't sinned. They then taunt him by saying that they will capture Willow instead. Alfie becomes furious and they throw him into the sarcophagus. He is the sinner of anger. Other SinnersEdit Once all five sinners were taken, Ammut comes but not in full human form. She tells Robert that he needs to capture more sinners and gives him a book to do so. Robert goes to the school and Mr. Sweet makes an assembly. There, Robert opens the book and all of the students in the room (apart from Willow because she had the key to protect her from becoming a sinner) become sinners. Later Patricia, Fabian and Alfie go back to the house and bring them all to Robert and they are seen having their souls taken. The only item that could prevent anyone from becoming a sinner was the moon or sun key.